Character Creation Guide
To begin your journey in the world of Kingdom Hearts: Worlds Reborn, you must first create a character. To create a character, follow the guidelines below. A single person may have up to 5 characters and can only create another character after their previous one has reached at least Level 30. Once you have posted a character for approval, you MUST wait until and administrator approves it in the comments section. When creating a character, make sure their information is relative/appropriate for Kingdom Hearts. Step 1: Choosing a Class Among the Keyblade Wielders, there are a multitude of classes; however for Initiates, there are four primary classes they can choose to train under. The Fighter Fighters are a group of well-balanced keyblade wielders who can balance between offense and defense well. Their primary stat is Strength, giving them good damage with only their standard attacks and combo sequences. The Fighter has two sub-classes that can be chosen from later. These sub-classes are The Knight and The Barbarian. The Assassin A group of stealthy wielders, those under the Assassin class's training methods learn to strike quick and effectively. Their primary stat is Speed, allowing them to land and dodge attacks with much more ease. The Assassin has two sub-classes that can be chosen from later. These sub-classes are The Ghost and The Hunter. The Caster Some wielders choose not to fight close and personal, so instead they learn the ways of the magical arts. Their primary stat is Magic, causing them to deal great burst damage to a target, as well as utilize effective defense magics. The Caster has two sub-classes that can be chosen from later. These sub-classes are The Battlemage and The Priest. The Guardian Not everyone is looking to be the ones dealing damage to an opponent. Those who feel such a way join The Guardian class. Their primary stat is Defense, giving them great resistance to enemy attacks, allowing them to remain in fights longer than others. The Guardian has two sub-classes that can be chosen from later. These sub-classes are The Paladin and The Juggernaut. Step 2: Knowing Your Abilities Each class is taught abilities as they develop their skills as a Keyblade Wielder. While most are learned later in training, each class is taught two abilities, dependent on their class. The Fighter * ''Guard ''Defend against the strongest attack that your opponent would normally land on you next turn. Costs 2 MP to use. * ''Upper Slash ''Hit an enemy into the air, causing them to be Knocked Up. Costs 3 MP to use. The Assassin * ''Dodge Roll ''On your opponent's next turn, you gain 25% more Speed. Costs 3 MP to use. * ''Aerial Recovery ''If you are effected by the Knocked Up ''condition, you can use this ability to negate the effects. Costs 3 MP to use, but does not use up any of that turn's Combo. The Caster * 'MP Rage 'When hit in battle, there is a 10% chance that you will regain 1 MP. * 'Fire 'Shoot a ball of flame at a target, dealing damage equal to 3 times your Magic stat. Costs 1 MP to cast. The Guardian * 'Defender 'While HP is below 25%, your Defense is increased by 25%. * 'Guard '''Defend against the strongest attack that your opponent would normally land on you next turn. Costs 2 MP to use. Step 3: Starting Stats Each class gets a set of stats that they start off with. Below is a short list of each class's starting stats. Note: All characters start with 5,000 HP, 3 Maximum MP, 3 Combo, and 1,000 Munny. They all have 4 Item Slots, 2 Equipment Slots (not including Keyblade), and 2 Accessory Slots. * '''Fighter: '''6 Strength | 5 Magic | 5 Defense | 5 Speed * '''Assassin: '''5 Strength | 5 Magic | 5 Defense | 6 Speed * '''Caster: '''5 Strength | 6 Magic | 5 Defense | 5 Speed * '''Guardian: '''5 Strength | 5 Magic | 6 Defense | 5 Speed Step 4: Posting Your Character Once you've decided on your character's information and class, you're ready to post your character for approval. Below is a template to fill out and post in the comments section of this page. * Name: Your character's name. * Age: Your character's age. * Sex: Whether your character is Male or Female. * Height: Optional. How tall or short your character is. * Weight: Optional. How heavy-set your character is. * Backstory: Describe your character's origin. Please write at least 2-3 detailed paragraphs. * Personality: Describe your character's interactions with others and the environment. Please write at least 1-2 detailed paragraphs. * Appearance: Describe what your character looks like. If you have one available, you can use a photo rather than type out your character's appearance. NOTE: A character may NOT resemble/share names with an actual Kingdom Hearts character. Be original. Step 5: Waiting for Approval Now that you've created your character and posted it in the comments section, you simply have to wait for your character to be approved. Characters will be approved by an administrator or designated clientele. If it is taking awhile for your character to be approved, feel free to contact an administrator about it. Category:Guide